This invention relates generally to coin input devices for coin processing devices, and more particularly to a pivoting coin input tray for a coin processing device.
Generally, coins are input to coin processing devices, such as coin sorters, in one of two ways. According to one approach, coins are deposited (i.e., dumped) directly by an operator into the coin processing device so that coins fall directly from the operator""s control to inside the coin processing device. According to another approach, coins are first deposited into a pivotal coin tray and then the tray is pivoted upward to move the coins, which flow under the force of gravity, into the coin processing device.
Pivotal coin trays are constructed such that coins are inhibited from moving into the coin processing device until the coin tray is lifted. This construction allows an operator of the coin processing device to load the coin tray while a prior batch of coins is being processed by the device. One type of pivoting coin tray arrangement found in the prior art includes a pivoting coin tray disposed adjacent to a coin chute, which directs coins into the coin processing device. As the coin tray is upwardly pivoted, the coin tray funnels the coins over an upper rim of the coin chute and into the coin chute.
One drawback associated with this type of arrangement is that coins can become lodged in a gap between the coin tray and the coin chute. Further, depending how the coin tray pivots in relation to the coin chute, this gap can increase as the coin tray is lifted to move coins into the coin processing device. Coins can become lodged in this gap, which often results in damage to the coins and to the coin tray. Further, coins may fall through the gap. A related drawback is that these types of coin trays have very tight manufacturing tolerances so that the size of the described gap is reduced.
Accordingly, there exits a need for a pivoting coin tray that reduces the size of any gap between the coin tray and pivot block.
A coin input apparatus for a coin processing device comprises a coin tray pivotally coupled to the device for feeding coins into the device and a coin chute for guiding coins from the coin tray into the device. The coin tray has a corrugated surface. The coin chute has a corrugated surface for mating with the corrugated surface of the coin tray for minimizing a gap between the coin tray and the coin chute.